


Wouldn't it be nice?

by girafe13



Series: Band of Brothers prompts [16]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barbecues and pools, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Reunion, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girafe13/pseuds/girafe13
Summary: Joe asks George to be his fake boyfriend once again for a family barbecue. George says yes, only for the free hot dogs and beer, and for those reasons only!Written for a prompt on Tumblr
Relationships: George Luz/Joseph Toye
Series: Band of Brothers prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/719274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Wouldn't it be nice?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been... A hot minute since I've written anything for the fandom, but I'm glad to be back! This fun prompt was given to me by starryronan on tumblr. Thank you for the request, I really hope you enjoy it! :) 
> 
> English is not my first language. Title from the Beach Boys, of course. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Luz. Come on, please? For old time’s sake.”

George sighs and turns the television volume down. They were just getting to the good part of the movie, where the T-Rex eats the sleazy lawyer right on the toilet. He looks over to his right where Joe Toye is sitting, and notices how nervous he looks, fidgeting with a decorative pillow. George smirks.

“My God, Toye, I never thought my presence at your family’s annual barbecue would be so important to you…” he teases, while keeping an eye on his pillow.

Now that he owns his condo and had to decorate it himself, he knows how decorative stuff is expensive. No way Joe, with his ridiculously big arms, would tear at this pillow. It cost George twenty-five dollars, for God’s sake.

Joe Toye rolls his eyes, but George feels him relax just a little bit. He puts down the pillow on the carpet, which is all George could ask for.

“Come on. You know the drill. I don’t want my mom to set me up with her associate’s son, that guy is a fucking moron. You _gotta_ be my fake boyfriend again,” pleads Joe, and yeah, okay, George is not a monster, he met the guy Joe’s talking about, and he _is_ a fucking moron.

It’s clear in George mind that he’s going to say yes. He has been Toye’s fake boyfriend for maybe two years or so now, popping up at events like a celebrity, making the old aunts and uncles laugh, playing with the little cousins and – most importantly- making sure that Joe’s mother does not set her son up with some douchebag.

George is charming and funny, just the right amount, so that every time Joe needs someone to be his fake boyfriend, he comes to him. George has grown to like Joe’s family, and he now receives Christmas cards and invitations to summer houses every now and then, which is a nice sentiment.

His own family is spread across the country, which makes it harder for them to all be together at events. That’s why George loves going to Joe’s events. He gets it, gets how big family work, and hanging out with Joe is always a bonus.

Still, he pretends to think about it, watching the sleazy lawyer get eaten, cheers, then shuts up as beautiful, sexy Jeff Goldblum gets out of the car to help the kids. George can see from the corner of his eye that Joe is not looking at the movie, but is instead very focused on him.

“Yeah, alright, I’ll do it... But you owe me,” George finally says, smiling wide as Joe sighs in relief.

“There’ll be beer and hot dogs, I don’t know what else you want,” grumbles Joe, turning towards the television set just in time to see sexy Jeff Goldblum get injured.

“You’re welcome, Joe,” laughs George as they fall into a comfortable silence.

* * *

The barbecue is in full swing when they arrive. Joe gets out the cooler where their beers are stocked, and George grabs their bag where he put swimming suits, towels, caps and sunscreen.

They walk up directly to the huge backyard, aunt Theresa being the host this year. George is very happy, because aunt Theresa has a huge pool, countless games and enough space so that the little ones can run around until they are too exhausted to do anything else than fall asleep on their parent's lap.

“JOE! JOE’S HERE, WITH GEORGE!” George hears someone – probably uncle Bob – shout.

The commotion is enormous. The whole family welcomes them to the yard. George shakes hands, kisses many cheeks and is finally seated in a long chair, beer in hand.

“Now don’t you move, you two, we’re taking care of everything,” says aunt Theresa while making Joe sit down beside him, handing him a beer too.

“Wow, I could get used to this,” George says, taking a sip from his beverage while he looks at the kids playing in the pool.

“I swear, it’s only when you’re here. Otherwise, they always make me do the cooking,” grumbles Joe without any real heat.

George elbows him in the ribs while the kids come running towards them.

“George, George! Come and play with us, pleaseeeee,” pleads one of Joe’s little cousin, encouraged by the whole gang of kids.

George throws his arm in the air after a moment, smiling. So much for the beer and long chair.

“Alright! You have convinced me! I’ll go change and then... Watch out for the Kraken!”

The little kids scream in high pitched voices and jump back in the pool, excited as all hell for George to come play.

George can’t seem to get rid of his smile and gets up, followed by Joe.

“I’ll go change too,” he says, and they make their way to the house, finding a room free of people to change.

They get inside through the back door, sliding it and George sighs with ease when the AC hits them, a sharp contrast with the outside heat.

They spot a bathroom and wait in front of the door before Joe, tapping his foot on the ground, has had enough.

“This is stupid, come on,” says Joe after a long while waiting for the bathroom door to open.

He grabs George by his t-shirt sleeve and guides him through the rooms. They find easily enough an empty bedroom. Joe closes the door on them, turning the lock so that nobody can walk in on them changing. 

George clears his throat. “Right. And we’re gonna… Change here?”

Joe nods. “I’ll change in that corner and you, this one. It’ll be easier and faster than to wait for uncle Owen to come out of the bathroom any time this year…”

George gulps and nods in turn, walking to his corner. He makes great effort to look straight ahead, but he can hear Joe removing his shirt, then his pants, the material sliding on his thighs. George tries to focus on the task at hand, but can’t help but wonder what is right behind his back.

It’s not a secret that George likes Joe… Very much. With his dark sense of humour, his gravely voice and tall stature, George did not stand a chance. Still, he kept his crush in check, happy to help a friend in need by pretending to be his boyfriend.

“ _You are so stupid_ ,” he hears Lip’s disappointed voice in his head. “ _You should tell him how you feel. Pretending is going to kill you, George_.”

Funny how it’s always Carwood Lipton, the voice of reason, traversing time and space to call George an idiot. George shakes his head and gets on with putting on his swimsuit, discarding his pants and shirt on the bedroom carpet. He tries not to think of Joe’s muscles, all of them, really, and makes a neat pile of clothes that he puts back inside their bag.

“All done,” says Joe, and George nearly jumps.

He turns around and tries really hard not to blush, Joe’s built torso a sight for sore eyes. George has never been too self conscious, but damn. It’s hard not to while Joe is standing right there, with his arms and legs and… Ah Hell.

“ _Told you,_ ” Lip’s voice comes back to haunt him. George can practically hear his roll his eyes. “ _Stupid_. _Just tell him_.”

“You’re staring,” says Joe, smirking.

He flexes his bicep just because he can, and George wants to scream.

“Yeah, well, give a guy a warning before flexing, damn!” he jokes, but his voice sounds strained to his ears.

He quickly walks over to Joe, grabs his clothes and throws them in their bag, then, just because he can’t be sure he won’t just kiss Joe right there and then, he turns back in a hurry, walking towards the pool.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have and adorable fake boyfriend routine to do and some kids to entertain.”

George leaves their bag at the entrance and slides the glass door. Without warning, he cannonballs directly into the cool water. When he comes out for air, he is attacked by multiple kids. George is grateful for the distraction, and misses Joe’s intense stare as he enters the pool by the stairs, like a normal human being.

“Here comes the Kraken!” shouts George as the aunts and uncles laugh, and the little kids scream in delight.

Joe and him entertain the kids for a while, playing an intense game of Marco Polo, and throwing the kids towards the deep part of the pool. When it is finally time to eat for the kids, they all run out, leaving George and Joe alone, out of breath and laughing.

“That was a workout,” George says, swimming back to the stairs. “If I do that every day, I’ll become as big as you,” he teases while Joe comes to join him.

They sit, butts and legs in the water, leaning back on the side of the pool to enjoy the sun on their backs.

“I wouldn’t change a thing about you, Georgie,” says Joe matter-of-factly, looking at his family bickering around the barbecue.

George’s heart stops. The problem with Joe is that for all his hard façade, he’s actually a very sweet guy, dropping compliments like that to George every so often, just enough to make George doubt, but not enough for him to make a move.

Joe turns to him and smiles, a little smile that he wears only for George.

“Thanks, Joe,” he answers, not sure of his next move.

“Stop flirting, you two, and come eat!” shouts someone from the yard, and everybody laughs.

George tries to keep his blushing in check, but it’s a wasted effort, since someone else shouts: “Give us a kiss and then come eat your hot dogs!”

“Kiss, kiss, kiss!” chants the little cousins, and George vows to never have kids.

He’s feeling himself becoming redder and redder by the minute. Joe shrugs and dips his head, planting a kiss on George’s cheek. George can feel his lips on his skin and it’s suddenly too much, with all the pent-up yearning and the eyes of everyone on them. Joe is so close, he can smell him, smell the chlorine from the pool and his cologne, he can feel his hot skin brush George’s side, can feel it burning right through his bones.

As soon as Joe’s lips leave his cheek, George stands up, splashing water around him.

“Alright! Now, I’m hungry!” George jokes as he gets out of the water in a hurry, not waiting for Joe.

“Georgie, wait,” he hears Joe say, but he’s already gone, chasing after his promised hot dogs and beer.

They get separated at the meal, Joe stuck in boring conversation with his great-uncles, while George charms away anybody close enough to charm. He talks about his job, about how Joe his hogging all the covers at night. He asks questions, diverting the attention to someone else, and over all, has a good time.

Every so often he looks over to Joe, only to find him looking back, a pleading look in his eyes. He can hear the great-uncles bickering about baseball, and suddenly, he feels like he has to save Joe from there.

“Alright, can I steal Joe for a minute? I need to talk to him,” says George while approaching the older men, flashing a smile.

“Be my guest! He’s not even a real fan of baseball,” one of them says while crossing his arms.

“What? But baseball is the best sport!” lies George while Joe gets up and drags him away, rolling his eyes.

They end up in a small corner of the enormous yard where aunt Theresa is growing vegetables, close to a beautiful fountain. No one seem to pay them any attention, and George feels like he can finally breathe.

“So, what did you want to tell me?” asks Joe, sitting down on a small bench beside to the fountain.

_Does this yard ever end?_

George blinks and sits down in turn. “Nothing. Just wanted to save your ass. Seemed like you needed an out,” he smiles, easy and happy.

The little buzz he has going on because of the beers is relaxing him, and Joe seems happy too.

“Well thanks. I really needed it,” he laughs in his gravely voice, bumping George’s shoulder with his own.

“Sure.”

“Sorry, by the way…” adds after a moment Joe, grimacing before taking a sip from his beer.

George frowns. “Sorry for what?”

He turns to look at Joe and, for the first time, realizes that they’re sitting very close. To any onlooker, they would look like a real couple, talking in low voices and enjoying this little moment just for themselves. But nobody's looking. Everyone has now split up in smaller groups, eating at different corners of the yard, not paying attention to them.

“The kiss. I should have said no, I’m sorry if I put you in a… though situation,” Joe says, clearly embarrassed.

George smirks. “Nah, it’s okay. Besides, it was only a kiss on the cheek. I had worse.”

Joe relaxes immediately. “Good, then.”

They drink in agreeable silence, taking in the beautiful day and the perfect temperature.

“You know, you could have kissed me on the lips if you wanted to. Make it more believable,” says George before swallowing another big gulp of beer, cursing his big mouth.

Joe looks at him, putting down his beer on the ground, and George waits for the inevitable joke, or comment, but Joe only cups his cheeks, forcing him to turn his head around.

“I mean… If you want to…” says George faintly.

He forces himself to look at Joe right in the eyes, and Joe gets closer, and closer, and finally, kisses him right on the lips.

Fireworks in George’s belly go off. This is so unexpected; George thinks he might be dreaming. He kisses back, his free hand grabbing onto Joe’s bicep to ground him. He can practically hear Lip cheering in his head.

When they part, George is out of breath, and immediately goes for seconds, an open mouth kiss that has Joe almost climbing on his lap.

“Hey! There’s kids here, keep that for the bedroom,” someone shouts as laughter erupts around them.

They part, George blushing fiercely and Joe clearing his throat, looking sheepishly happy.

“I’ve waited a long time to do that,” Joe says, and George almost faints. 

“What? You wanted to kiss me? I wanted to kiss you!” he protests, vowing to never tell Lip, or he’ll never hear the end of it.

“Georgie… Why would I ask you, again and again, for you to be my fake boyfriend, and not Roe, or Babe, or hell, even Lip?” asks Joe, rolling his eyes.

George laughs at his own obliviousness. “Because… I’m more charming?”

Joe shrugs. “I just… liked so much having you with me, I kept asking you. I just wanted you to come because… I like you a lot, Georgie.”

George’s heart melts. He laughs. “Oh man. If you knew how much I like you too, Joe… I almost jumped you when we were changing earlier, I mean, phew, have you seen yourself? I loved playing your fake boyfriend!”

Joe stays serious. “Then be my boyfriend. For real, George. I want this. It’s so easy with you… ”

Joe trails off, having said enough. George kisses him again, just because he can now.

“Is that a yes?” asks Joe between two kisses.

“Yes, Joe, yes. I’ll be your real boyfriend," happily answers George. 

Joe laughs, raising his eyebrows.

“Good thing is, you already met my family,” says Joe, motioning towards the rest of the yard, and George nods, smiling.

“Yeah, I survived them a few times. I think I’m in in for the long haul,” George answers, looking over to Joe’s family, laughing and joking around.

Joe’s hand finds his on the bench, squeezing his fingers. George sighs, love struck, his brain scrambled with joy and disbelief that his feelings were finally reciprocated.

_“Lip is gonna be so smug agout this,”_ he thinks, laughing under his breath.

He can’t wait for them to go back home, to be left alone to explore their new relationship.

As they walk back to the main event, still holding hands, integrating an easy conversation about the weather, he catches Joe’s stare and smiles at him, a weight lifted from his shoulders. 

Joe smiles right back.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to kudo/comment, your feedback is greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
